1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to scheduling in a point-to-multipoint network.
2. Background Art
A two-tier network that includes different media, such as optical and coaxial, presents difficulties in scheduling transmission to and from end stations due to difference in protocols in use over the different media. Methods and systems are needed to overcome these deficiencies.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.